When You're Gone
by B00k Freak
Summary: Glinda song-fic, about a year after Elphaba's 'death'. Angst. Song by Avril Lavigne.


**a.n. I found a Gelphie vid on youtube to this song and couldn't resist. I'm gonna start the next chapter of Anger later tonight or tomorrow. I'm not ashamed to say I cried when I wrote this. And when I proof read it.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own wicked, though I'm sure if every fan chipped in $5 we could buy it and put it in the public domain.**

Glinda the Good sat in her room, completely miserable. Her best friend had died over a year ago, and every morning she had to get up and pretend it was a good thing. Every day it hurt just as bad as the day she had hidden in the closet and watched her friend melt. Glinda was hanging by a thread really. Her image was based on how happy she was. At least when Elphaba was on the run she could pretend, because despite everything, she could thank the Unnamed God that she hadn't been caught. There was nothing left now. Elphaba was dead. It wasn't right.

She approached the piano by the window of her room. Every week she composed a new song, sometimes more often. It gave her release. The Ozians never heard them, and if they did they wouldn't believe that someone as joyful as Lady Glinda could write something as sad as most of her pieces. Most of them were about Elphaba, though she was never named.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

She glanced behind her. There were many speculations as to why there were two beds in Lady Glinda's room, and any observant person would notice that it was a spitting image of the dorm rooms of Shiz.  
Lady Glinda's bed was made up of her usual possessions, pink bedspread, her tiara on the bedside table and her dresses in the wardrobe.  
The other side of the room was surprisingly dark. The bed was covered with black sheets, the wardrobe had a few black frocks in it and the bedside table held a large musty tome.__

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

Glinda's eyes stung with unshed tears. All the times Elphaba had left, she had stayed behind. It didn't matter if she could see how much Glinda needed her now, because she was dead.__

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

The worst thing was that Glinda couldn't let go. Her nana told her once when she grazed her knee as a child, _'You need to give it time Galinda, time heals all wounds.' _A few tears trickled down Glinda's face, _I've given it time Nana but it _hurts.__

When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day, and make it ok  
I miss you

Glinda was crying in earnest now. Those three words always seemed to sum up how she was feeling. _I miss you Elphie, every day. _She hated herself, she truly did. If it wasn't for her, Elphaba would still be alive. If Glinda wasn't bent on making sure Elphaba's sacrifice wasn't for nothing she would have jumped from her window long ago.__

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

Everything Glinda had done for the last four hundred and ninety one days had been for Elphaba. The green witch would have been proud. The Animals were free, and more or less the same as every other citizen. They had the problem of not having opposable thumbs, but other than that they were accepted. Glinda smiled wearily at the hat resting on the piano. It reminded her of her, it smelt like her; spices and the woods.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Every night for the last four hundred and ninety one nights Glinda had cried herself to sleep and been haunted by the horrible nightmares of that night. Sometimes her dreams graciously allowed Fiyero and Nessa scream time as well. And the worst thing was that when she woke up there was no one to comfort her. Her nightmares were _real_.__

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

Everything was right now, so why was Glinda still there? Everyone she cared about had been taken away, why couldn't they take her with them? She knew the answer. Because she chose to stay behind. She _chose_ this. The misery she felt was no one's fault but her own. _Morrible was right, I'm getting what I wanted._

And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

She did. Glinda missed her so much. Glinda the Good wanted the Wicked Witch of the West back. There was nothing Elphaba could do that Glinda wouldn't forgive her for, that was proved when she had run away with Fiyero. They balanced each other out, Glinda needed her back.__

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah

_I love you Elphie. _Glinda thought. She wasn't sure how, she didn't even know if there was a label for the bond she had with the emerald witch. They were closer than sisters, more than lovers, beyond friends. They were two halves of a whole. But one half was gone and would never return. Tears were streaming unchecked down her face.__

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me.

Glinda had tried as hard as she could for Elphaba's cause, Morrible was in Southstairs, The Wizard had gone and the Animals were free. But instead of joy at these achievements all she felt was hollowness. Elphaba should have been there to see these things come to pass. Maybe she had, looking down from the heavens. Was she happy? _Does she forgive me?_

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

Every fiber of Glinda's being wanted Elphaba back. There was absolutely nothing she would not give to see her jade friend again. But it was too late. She made her choice.__

And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

Glinda took up the hat and cradled it to her chest before retreating to Elphaba's bed, curling up in a tiny ball, allowing all of her grief out, sobbing. It had been four hundred and ninety one days, and she still hurt.

Had Glinda been paying attention she would have noticed a figure floating outside her room on a broomstick with tears running down her verdigris face sing softly.

"I miss you."

**a.n. I know, I didn't really conclude it properly, but I think Disney endings are far too popular these days. **

**As a farewell I advise you to read the Hunger Games series. Funny, terrifying and haunting. It is far more deserving of fame than Twilight.**


End file.
